


Baile

by percabeth37



Series: irondad/spiderson [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baile, F/M, Flash is an idiot, Fluff, Gen
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percabeth37/pseuds/percabeth37
Summary: Peter estava na aula quando ouviu a notícia.-Atenção alunos! No fim desta semana vai haver um baile na escola. Todos os alunos devem participar. Devem ir em pares. Os vossos acompanhantes podem ser de fora da escola.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker
Series: irondad/spiderson [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183757
Kudos: 2





	Baile

**Author's Note:**

> Eu tirei esta ideia de telylace (Irondad e Spiderson 3)
> 
> Não é Homecoming

Peter estava na aula quando ouviu a notícia.

-Atenção alunos! No fim desta semana vai haver um baile na escola. Todos os alunos devem participar. Devem ir em pares. Os vossos acompanhantes podem ser de fora da escola.

-Ha! Sei que não vai ter par! Ninguém quer o Pénis Parker!

-Flash! Eu não permito essa linguagem na minha sala! Agora cala-te ou levas detenção!- disse o Sr.Harrington.

-Vou-te apanhar Parker...- Flash sussurrou. (Mas vocês sabem, superaudição e tal..)

Depois da aula o trio estava a conversar Ned trouxe o assunto dos pares á tona.

-Então, com quem é que vocês vão? 

-Eu não tenho par.- disse Mj, sem olhar por cima do livro. 

-Eu posso, ou melhor, vou convidar a Wanda...- disse Peter, corando.

-Vocês são tão fofos juntos!-Ned exclamou- Mas eu também não tenho par. Tens alguém em mente Mj?

-Não perdedor, porquê?

-Porque assim podes ir a baile comigo, como amigos é claro!- exclamou ele.

-Porque não? Só não esperes que eu dance.

-Ótimo! E aqui entre nós, eu não sei dançar...

\- - - - - - - - - Time Skip - - - - - - - - - 

\- - Na Torre dos Vingadores - -

-Wanda!- chamou Peter assim que chegou a casa.

-Sim Pete?

-Queres v-vir comigo ao Baile da escola?- gaguejou o rapaz.

-Claro!- Wanda respondeu a uma aranha corada- Aww Pete... Tu és tão fofo quando coras! Eu fiquei com o melhor e mais fofo dos namorados!

-Wan!- exclamou Peter ficando mais vermelho mas calando-a com um beijo longo e apaixonado, que ela retribuiu sem hesitar.

-Arranjem um quarto!- eles ouviram alguém (Clint) a dizer das aberturas de ventilação.

-Cala-te Katniss!- gritaram os dois.

-Quando é o baile?- perguntou Wanda.

-Esta sexta-feira. 

-Ok. Então eu tenho de ir para escolher o que vou usar. Vou pedir ajuda à Nat e à Pepper.

-Ok. Eu acho que tenho de pedir ajuda ao pai. Ahhh... vou morrer de vergonha!

-Não vais nada Pete. Vai correr tudo bem. Vá, vai lá. Vemo-nos ao jantar.

-Até já.

Despediram-se com um pequeno beijo e Peter dirigiu-se para o laboratório para encontrar o seu pai.

\----------//----------

Aranha 

Hey pessoal!

Guy in the chair 

Oi Pete!

MJ 

Sup perdedor!

Aranha 

Então, eu convidei-a! E ela aceitou!

MJ

É claro que ela ia aceitar Peter! Ela é tua namorada!

Guy in the chair

A MJ tem razão Pete. Tens de deixar de ser tão inseguro!

Aranha

Eu sei. Mas ás vezes é difícil.

MJ

É o Flash, não é? Ele está sempre a mandar-te abaixo! Isso dá cabo da autoestima de alguém! Tu tens de dizer a alguém que não seja da escola. Sabes que eles não fazem nada. Porque é que não falas com o teu pai? Ou a tua mãe? Ou a Nat? Ou qualquer um dos teus tios?

Aranha

Porque eles são os Vingadores e a CEO da maior empresa do mundo. Eles iam acabar com a vida do Flash! Alguns iam matá-lo! E não estou a falar só da tia Nat. Literalmente qualquer um dos Vingadores iria. Tenho quase a certeza que eles fariam um plano para o assustar o máximo possível, depois lutariam entre si para decidir que o matava depois matavam-no todos juntos. 

Guy in the chair

Pete, tu tens a noção de que deste um plano muito detalhado. 

MJ

Falamos disto amanhã perdedores. Tenho de ir jantar. Até amanhã!

Guy in the chair

Tchau MJ

Aranha

Tchau MJ, tchau Ned, eu também tenho que ir. Vemo-nos amanhã

\----------//----------

\- - - - - - - - - Time Skip - - - - - - - - - 

\--Sexta-feira--

-Então Pénis? Preparado para a humilhação? Ouvi dizer que o gordo vai com a Mj, ou seja tu ficas sem ninguém. Que pena! Ha, vais ser o único sem par Pénis, podes ter a certeza.- gozou Flash.

-Eu tenho um par Flash!

-Sim, claro. Como se alguém te quisesse! Pobre Pénis Parker, porque é que não te matas?

-Se eu me quisesse matar eu escalava o teu ego e saltava para o teu QI. Para de me chatear Flash! Não acreditas em mim espera por logo á noite e vê se eu trago alguém. Mas aviso-te já. Tu não lhe pões um dedo em cima!- ameaçou Peter.

Flash, sendo o idiota que é, replicou: 

-Se não o quê? Escondes-te atrás dos teus amigos? Ou vais dizer ao teu bom amigo Tony Stark? Ah, não, espera! Vais fazer queixas aos teus pais? Pois é. Eles estão mor...

E antes que pudesse acabar foi calado por um estalo forte.

-Está calado Eugene! Ao menos ele tem amigos verdadeiros. Ao contrário de ti que só tens amigos idiotas e estúpidos como tu. E se eu te oiço a dizer isso outra vez juro-te que não vais gostar do que vai acontecer.- disse Mj, veneno a escorrer de cada palavra.

-Tu és doida! Sua cabra! Vai haver retorno Parker! Podes ter a certeza disso!- gritou o bully, fugindo da ira da rapariga. (rapariga não é asneira em Portugal. rapariga=garota)

-Obrigado Mj!

-De nada perdedor. Mas tens de dizer a alguém. Conta à Wanda. De uma forma ou de outra ela vai acabar por saber hoje. O Flash vai ser um idiota ainda maior esta noite.

-Eu sei...

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Peter estava na Torre para se vestir e ir buscar a Wanda. Ele levava um fato (ou terno) preto com uma gravata em tons vermelhos.

Ele levava um fato (ou terno) preto com uma gravata em tons vermelhos  
Assim que ele viu Wanda ele ficou de boca aberta.

O cabelo dela caía solto belas costas e ela vestia um vestido vermelho que combinava com a sua gravata. Trazia o seu habitual casaco pendurado no braço e tinha uma maquilhagem leve.

Trazia o seu habitual casaco pendurado no braço e tinha uma maquilhagem leve  
-Uau! Uh.. Wan... t-tu estás linda!- ele suspirou (e gaguejou) corado.

-Obrigada Pete! Tu também estás lindo...- disse Wanda ligeiramente corada.

-Tudo bem pombinhos, já percebemos, estão os dois lindos e tal.- disse Tony- Agora é melhor irem para o carro para não se atrasarem. Já sabem as regras: Não podem beber nada alcoólico, não podem sair do recinto da escola e telefonem para um de nós se houver problemas ou se quiserem ir embora. Se não telefonarem antes vamos buscá-los à 1 da manhã.

-Ok pai.

\-----------Time Skip----------- 

Quando os adolescentes chegaram dirigiram-se para Ned e MJ. 

-Sup perdedor! Oi Wanda!- cumprimentou MJ.

-Olá MJ- responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo.

-Oi Pete! Oi Wanda!- disse Ned enquanto fazia o seu aperto de mão secreto com Peter. 

-Hey Ned!

\------------Time Skip----------- 

Durante 3 horas os 4 adolescentes dançaram e divertiram-se sem problemas. Mas a Parker Luck tinha de fazer a sua aparição...

-Pénis Parker!

-Agora não Flash.- respondeu Peter.

-Quem é a gata? Alguém que tu contratas-te?- perguntou o idiota.

-Ela é a minha namorada. Não falas assim dela!- disse Peter pondo-se á frente de Wanda.

-Sim, claro! Como se alguém como ela fosse namorar alguém como tu. Ei linda!- Flash disse para Wanda- Deixa esse perdedor e vem comigo Já não precisas de fingir namorar o Puny. Eu sou rico sabes...

-Eu não quero saber! Até podias ser o filho do Presidente que eu não queria ter nada a haver contigo! Tu és um idiota! O Peter é a pessoa mais generosa, gentil e amorosa que eu conheço! Eu amo-o! E não é um estúpido como tu, que pensa que pode comprar tudo com dinheiro, que vai mudar isso!

Por esta altura os olhos da Vingadora estavam vermelhos e poder escarlate fluía pelos seus dedos.

-T-tu és a Bruxa Escarlate!- gaguejou Flash.

-Sim sou. E tu és o bully do meu namorado!

-Wanda.- chamou Peter suavemente.

Os olhos da rapariga voltaram ao normal ao ouvir a voz do namorado.

-Diz Pete?

-Não o mates está bem? Ele é só um adolescente idiota.

-Tens a certeza de que não és um leitor de mentes?

Peter riu-se:

-Tenho, mas a tua postura diz tudo.

-Tudo bem. Eu não o mato.- suspirou Wanda( e o Flash, mas esse foi de alívio)- Mas, vou dizer aos outros. E não está aberto a discussão.

-Ok.- respondeu Peter, murmurando em seguida- Tenho de ter a conversa de não matar adolescentes. Outra vez...

Vamos apenas dizer que Flash nunca mais incomodou ninguém e que Tony teve uma conferência de imprensa a fazer.


End file.
